


The Day I Almost Saw You Fly.

by S4KI1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Strangers to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4KI1/pseuds/S4KI1
Summary: Keiji Akaashi is a student of Fukurodani, he lived under a house full of abuse and constantly feels that he's unwanted and unloved. One night, he decides enough is enough. Until he met him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Day I Almost Saw You Fly.

**Author's Note:**

> hii!! this is like my first story and it will suck major ass but anyways tw!! please drop a kudos and enjoy 🥺 oh and this is an au where bokuto & akaashi are in the same grade so pls don't drag me, thanks 😽

_"Keiji! Try harder next time. It will be worse next time."_

_"Keiji, you son of a bitch! How dare you take that slice!"_

_"Motherfucker, you again half-assed passed the test."_

_The sounds of the belt across the boy's skin echoed throughout the room. He choked in his tears and held in his puke. He didn't mean to, he tried his best. The pain kept on aching and aching. He couldn't do anything to stop his own mother from beating the fuck out of him-- He didn't even do anything. It was just a slice and a test, after all. Why did she get so angry over that? After the beating was over, the boy found himself hugging his knees and trembling. The blood was seeping out of the small cuts around the bruises and he probably had ruined his shirt from sweating so much._

_"Get the fuck up, brat. It's almost time for the sun to rise. Stupid little bitchass.."_

_His mother yelled as she put back the belt in her dressing gown, she did not feel one bit of sympathy for her own child. He got up, with the support of the ugly grey walls which had always glistened during his beatings. Each time he saw it, it grew duller and duller. His father was never home, he was either sleeping with hookers or just at work. The boy felt so unwanted, he wished he never was born_ _. He quickly got ready and got his favorite white bag to go. The boy didn't want his mother to be upset again, so he ignored his hunger. The black haired boy ran quickly to school, hoping that he won't faint again. He reached his class late, receiving weird looks from everyone and a glare from his teacher. "Sit down, Keiji. You're late enough." The teacher snarled, returning back to her teaching._

_Rrring. Lunch time._

_"Haha! Look at Keiji! He doesn't have any lunch and he always comes looking like a bum~!"_

_The bullies kept on taunting him throughout the whole lunch, getting no response or reactions they quit. "Ugh, stupid little emo bastard." One of them muttered, then the group formed and whispers began to fill the room. Giggles and laughter were everywhere, and the boy knew it was about him. It was always gonna and is about him when it comes to negative things. Like how his dad or mom never came to Bring Your Parent day, or how he's spoiled rich but he comes in with rags. They all probably think that he's a old man's slut or something. The boy never wanted this, he just wanted to rot in a hole to end all the pain._

_The end of the school day finally fucking came, and he ran home. The boy reached his house, not even bothered to take off his shoes and went straight into his bedroom. He grabbed his pillow and started sobbing. "Why me? What did I do to deserve any of that? Why? Why? Why?!" He cried onto his pillow, then the door slammed wide open._

_"Keiji Akaashi. What did I say about crying loudly?!"_

_His mother came in, towering her own son, and her arm high as can be, about to slap him. Then-_

"Keiji?"

Akaashi woke up from his nightmare, hearing the teacher immediately. "Here." The teacher looked at him, then checked her attendance pad. "Alright class, we're going to do introductions. Say your name and a little bit about yourself please. It's a new start and let's get to know each other." She announced as she was looking through the attendance sheet. "Anyone up to go first?" The teacher asked, waiting for an answer, "Ooh! Me! I'd like to go first!" An eager voice broke the awkward silence, the voice belonged to a white mixed with black haired male. He was energetic and bubbly, he seemed so.. _cool._ The male stood up, "I'm Bokuto Koutarou!" He smiled widely, "I hope we can all get along!" Bokuto was someone who stood out from the crowd. "Thank you, Koutarou. Anyone else? Or should I pick who?" The teacher gestered to Bokuto to sit back down and waited for an answer. "No one? Alright." She looked around and pointed to Akaashi, "You. Stand up and introduce yourself." 

Akaashi stood up, "I'm Keiji Akaashi. Er. yeah." He quickly sat down in embarrassment. "Mkay. Thank you. Alrighty now.." The teacher went off with her shit and the day went normally.

Oh how much he hated being here.


End file.
